Sammy Has a Paddle
Sammy Has a Paddle is the seventeenth episode of the first season. Plot After having a big play at the beach, Sammy becomes tired and falls asleep – with the high tide fast approaching behind him! Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector Quotes * (It's a very sunny morning, and Mr. Spector is about to make an announcement) * Mr. Spector: '''Now, may I have your attention? Tomorrow is a very important day, it is Chumley's Seaside Special. * '''Harry: Oh, brilliant! * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey! What's the Chumley Seaside Special? * Colin: Well, every summer all the buses take the whole of Chumley to the seaside for the day. * Sammy: Wow! * Mr. Spector: We all need to be outside the Town Hall at 8 o' clock. * Harry: This means we're all off to the seaside, Sammy! Happy? * Sammy: You bet! Wha, hey, hey, hey! * (Next morning came, and Sammy is very excited) * Sammy: (Singing) We're all off to the seaside! We're gonna have a lot of fun! We're all off to the seaside! We're gonna have a lot of fun! * Stephanie: Oh, it's terribly windy, and the sand gets everywhere. * (Arnold is still asleep) * Sammy: Come on! Get a move on, Arnold! Wakey-wakey! * Arnold: Huh? What? Oh, yeah. Plenty of room up top. * (The buses start to leave) * Harry: Follow me, everyone! * (The buses arrive at the Town Hall to pick up the passengers) * Kid 1: Here comes the buses! * Kid 2: Here, look, mum! There's a bus! * (The buses are loading up, then head off to the beach) * Harry: Hey, hey! Off we go! * (The passengers cheer as they leave) * Passenger 1: Oh, this is so nice! * Sammy: We're all off to the seaside! And playing lots of games in the sun. * (The buses arrive at the seafront) * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey, hey! Look! Over there, everybody! I can see the sea! * (The buses park up to rest before the return journey home) * Sammy: Wow! Look at all that sand! That'll be fun to play on. (Sammy drives onto the beach) Oh, this is fantastic! Wha, ho, ho, ho! * (Harry and Susan play beach volleyball) * Harry: Oh, brilliant! Over here, Susan! Hey, hey! * Susan: Ho-ho! I won that! * (Arnold, Roger, Colin and Stephanie are relaxing by the bandstand) * Arnold: Hey, hey! This tune takes you back, eh, Roger? * Roger: '''Oh, bravo, old chap! Yes, they don't liven this anymore, what? * (Harry and Susan pull up to the bandstand) * '''Susan: '''It-it-it-it-it's just as well you can't dance to this boring old stuff. * '''Arnold: Blooming cheek! What do you know?! You know, when I was a young bus, this was top of the... top of the... what was it? Uh... * (Harry is driving along the seafront and starts to wonder where Sammy is as he meets Colin and Penny) * Harry: Has anyone seen Sammy? * Colin: No. * Penny: Last time I saw him, he was racing up and down the beach, pet. * (Sammy has fallen asleep, and the tide is coming in quick as the other buses start to panic) * Penny: Look! There's Sammy! And look where the water is! Oh, what can we do?!!! * Harry: We'd better wake him up quick! Alright, everyone. You know what to do! Ready! * Everyone: '''Ready! * '''Harry: After three. * Everyone: One, two, three! * (The buses honk to warn Sammy about the tide coming in) * Sammy: Ohhhhhhhh! The sea! It's coming up to get me! What can I do?! * Harry: Start your engine, Sammy, and drive up the ramp quick! * (Sammy starts to make a run for it) * Sammy: Cor! That was close! Thanks for waking me up! I didn't really fancy a bath! He, he, he! * Harry: Never mind, Sammy! You're safe now. Let's pick up the passengers and head back home. * (Evening came, and everyone starts to head back to the garage) * Harry: Did everyone enjoy themselves? * Roger: Oh yes! * Penny: Lovely! * Harry: How about you, Sammy? Sammy? * (Sammy has fallen asleep) * Harry: (Chuckles) It's a good job it's only once a year! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy Category:Episodes focusing on Roger Category:Episodes focusing on Susan Category:Episodes focusing on Harry Category:Episodes focusing on Colin Category:Episodes focusing on Penny Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes focusing on Stephanie